fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Captain Saker
Captain Saker, or just Saker, how he is referred to most of the way through, is a new character in Fable III and is the leader of a group of mercenaries who inhabit a base near Brightwall located in Mistpeak. Due to the fact that mercenaries are typically deserters, he was most likely a captain in the army. The Hero of Brightwall must disguise as a mercenary to gain entrance to the mercenary camp, and also purchase a beard and tattoos to appear more convincing. Once inside the base, the Hero must find Captain Saker and fight him. He surrenders, and the player is given the choice of killing him or allowing him to live. If the player decides to spare him, the hero slaps Saker's face and then proceeds to help him stand up. He will then pledge his support and men to the revolution against Logan. Choosing this option will add Saker to the manifestations of your allies along the Road to Rule and the Mercenary Camp becomes a functional "town", remaining populated, and allows players to purchase property and utilize services such as shops and prostitutes. Although he is accepted as a member of your rebellion, neither he nor any of his mercenaries will be present at the battle against Logan's forces. If the player decides to kill him, you'll see a short clip-scene of Saker attacking the hero, only to be brought to the ground, and executed. Choosing this option voids all life within the camp, makes all property unusable, and does not add Saker to the Road to Rule. Either way you choose to end this fight will free the dwellers land back to them. He is the first of many enemy type identical to himself, similiar to the comandant in Fable II. Each of these mobs will look similar to Saker, cigar and all with minor distintions, and will have the same abilities as him. He is also incredibly strong, being able to form a "Ground-pound" like ability to knock the Hero back. It is unknown if he and the other huge mercenaries are in fact a weaker form of Hero's, or if these abilites were simply added to make the fight more interesting for players. Trivia *A portrait furniture piece of Captain Saker can be dug up in the Mercenary Camp, near some graves, once the player's dog reaches a high enough exploration skill level. *He bears striking resemblance to Twinblade from Fable/TLC. They were both "good" characters (Hero/Soldier) before forming a bandit camp and becoming the leader. *The Quests "Twinblades Camp" and "In Wolfs Clothing" are also very similar: The Hero must disguise himself as a Bandit, fool other bandits and eventually make their way fighting towards the leader. The fight against him is also very similar to Twinblade's; in that you stand in a ring and mercenaries will jump down into the ring to aid their leader against you. After being defeated, both Twinblade and Saker give the player the choice of either killing them or letting them live, both admitting that their men will respect your decision. *In the Fable III Limited Collectors Edition Card Deck, Saker is the Jack of Spades. *Saker scored 420 points on the mercenary shooting range. *If you kill him too quickly, done by having another hero with level 5 ranged skills, he will trigger the cut-scene, but not move. The only solution is to quit and reload. *He scored 82200 points on Reaver's Wheel of Misfortune game. *He is voiced by Sean Pertwee, the son of John Pertwee who portrayed the third Doctor in Doctor Who, who was also Worzel Gummidge, and Spottyman from SuperTed. *Captain Saker's name and the bird design seen on his flag may have been inspired by the Saker Falcon. Category:Characters Category:Fable III Characters Category:Fable III Enemies Category:Fable III